


Release the Beast

by missdesudesu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, MC is MC, Masturbating, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Release the Beast, Smut, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdesudesu/pseuds/missdesudesu
Summary: Zen decides he needs to release a little tension after an eventful day.





	

“God, what a day,”

Zen sighed as he slid his leather jacket off of his shoulders and closed the door to his apartment behind him. He hung his coat on the coat hanger by the door and sauntered into his bedroom. Tension built deep inside his abdomen as he recalled everything that’s transpired.

It’s been such an eventful day in the RFA. It wasn’t a secret the chatroom was used to talk with the other members of the RFA rather than just for party planning. Most days it was just him and Yoosung. But today was different. It felt like old times…

… that is …

…Until _they_ arrived.

Zen couldn’t get the new RFA member off of his mind. Not much was known about them yet, other than they went by the initials MC. It didn’t fucking help Luciel had the nerve to tell everyone he’s seen a picture of them.

It wasn’t fair.

Just the mere thought of this mysterious person reminded the silver-haired actor how much he longed for a partner. His work made it impossible to hold a steady relationship. All he wanted was someone with soft, delicate hands to hold. Someone with floral scented hair he could nuzzle his face into. Someone who could wrap their pretty little lips around his hard, throbbing member.

Fuck. Zen’s Adam’s apple bobbed as his mind became drowned with desire. God. How he yearned for someone to pump it, talk to it, suck on it.

He felt his member push against the fabric of his pants. His glance fell to his feet as he stared at the tent growing in between his legs. He wasn’t going to be able to contain the beast any longer.

No, not tonight.

He needed to _release the beast_.

So what if he couldn’t release it into soft, warm folds? He was confident he would get a chance to tell MC how pretty their face would look with his essence all over their face soon. After all, he was God’s greatest mistake.  How could MC say no?

Before he knew it, his clothes were tossed aside on the ground at the foot of the mattress and he was on his back, sprawled out. His softly gripped his base and began pumping slowly. His thumb gently rubbed the surface of his tip, and he could feel the sticky sensation of pre-cum.

“Oh God,” Zen mumbled as his eyes admired the glistening essence. A groan escaped his throat as his hand movements pumped faster.

The faster Zen pumped, the tighter the coil inside became. Pre-cum continued leaking from the tip of his gorgeous shaft, making his movements slick.  His face grew hot from how sensitive he became.

The sound of his pounding the base of his shaft was sweet music to Zen’s ears. The melody of this song was far more primal than any performance he could give on stage.

_I wonder what song MC would sing for me?_

His face grew hot and his cheeks tinted red as heavy sighs escaped his lips as the grip around his base became tighter.  The vision he created of MC danced in his vision, which made Zen clench his eyes shut as the scene of MC played out in his mind.

He envisioned such an innocent set of lips wrapped around his shaft with MC’s tongue swirling around his tip.

“More,” Zen breathed,  his voice strained with pleasure.  “I need more.”

His steady rhythm of pumps turned sloppy as he felt the coil inside of him begin to unravel.  He was so close to releasing, on the edge of pure unadulterated heaven.

Zen’s vision danced with his picture of MC kneeling in front of him with their mouth open, waiting to drink up his God-given essence.  It would look so good on their tongue. Christ. It would look so good.

With his free hand, he grasped his satin sheets and gave his shaft long, hard pumps to bring him over the edge.

“Fuck!” Zen moaned as stars clouded his vision. He felt his shaft pump his essence, dripping all over his and down the sides of his hips.

Zen’s eyes opened, and he laid on his bed panting. His chest quickly rose and fall as he waited for his vision to clear. He felt himself longing for a cigarette to help his mind settle after such an excruciating exercise.

He felt his eyes fight the fatigue setting in from such a stressful day. As much as he enjoyed helping release tension, it always made the actor so tired afterward. But he couldn’t go to bed in such a sticky state.

And then his phone rang.

Zen’s eyes grew wide realizing his phone was ringing. Who could it be at this hour? He rolled to his side, cum slowly dripping off of him as he reached for his phone lying on the edge of the mattress. His face grew red seeing the name on the caller ID.

It was MC. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH. 
> 
> So, this was a little one shot I did to celebrate reaching 1000 followers on [Tumblr](http://fiftyshadesofdes.tumblr.com/) after feeling inspired by [Vergiliaux's Zen NSFW series](http://vergiliaux.tumblr.com/) he's currently working on! 
> 
> For those who follow Threads of Fate MM, this is separate from the TOF Universe. ♥


End file.
